


You Think That Was Funny?

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Parabatai Bond, Pissed!Alec, protective!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Alec is sick and tired of people talking shit about his parabatai.





	You Think That Was Funny?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/gifts).



Shadowhunters || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – You Think That Was Funny? || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – You Think That Was Funny?

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: protectiveness, gen fic

Shadowhunters Character: Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "What? You think that was funny? You just insulted him, and expect me to laugh?" and platonic parabatai Jalec.

Alec is sick and tired of people talking shit about his parabatai.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_You Think That Was Funny?_

Alexander Lightwood was a very patient guy. It was hard to make him crack, because he knew that a temper only got someone into trouble and it helped nothing.

But even Alexander Lightwood's generous patience had a _limit_.

"Go and scrub down the training rooms and polish all the weapons", barked Alec out in his best head of the Institute voice.

The three Shadowhunters he was talking to all stared at him surprised. While two easily backed down, because Alec was the head of the Institute, the third huffed.

"It was just a _joke_. Don't tell me you can't take a joke anymore, Lightwood."

"What? You think that was funny? You just insulted _my parabatai_ and expect me to laugh?", asked Alec sharply. "Your little 'jokes' about Jace's loyalty aren't just inappropriate, they're uncalled for. Jace was _tortured_ and held captive by the enemy, he has suffered more for this war than anyone. So your little jokes about Jace Herondale and how he went from traitor to prince? If I hear them again, you can be greatful if I allow you to at least use your toothbrushes to scrub the showers."

The three scattered, thankfully enough, and Alec relaxed some. He just couldn't hear it anymore. Whatever Jace did, he had to put up with shit like that. It's revealed his father is the murderous sociopath they're chasing? Oh, by blood alone Jace has to be a traitor. Jace gets abducted and tortured by Valentine? Still a traitor, let's throw him into the City of Bones dungeon. So now he's not Valentine's son anymore but a Herondale? Totally using his family name to get what he wanted now.

For all Alec cared, they could drop dead and he would not bat an eye. They couldn't bring a basis level of _respect_ for a hero who kept fighting for them all, who had suffered more than anyone else during this war? Well, they should watch their mouths around Jace's parabatai then, because the head of the Institute was not above using his new position to establish that he was not going to tolerate bullies.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).
> 
> Sooo this one is a bit of an exception because sooomeone *glares pointedly at Kimmy* requested a gen parabatai bond one.


End file.
